The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
As camera technology continues to advance it is now becoming commonplace for three dimensional cameras to enter the marketplace ranging from professional high end 3D cameras to simple “point and shoot” and inexpensive consumer cameras.
Unlike Single Lens Reflex or “SLR” cameras and Digital Single Lens Reflex or “DSLR” cameras, three-dimensional cameras are not limited to a single focal length, but rather, have depth determination capabilities with many three-dimensional cameras utilizing stereo camera technology for which there are two or more lenses, each with a separate image sensor, and in which the two or more lenses allow the camera to capture three-dimensional images through a process known as stereo photography. With such stereo cameras, triangulation is used to determine the depth to an object in a scene using a process known as correspondence.
For instance, given two or more images of the same three-dimensional scene, taken from different points of view via the two or more lenses of the stereo camera, correspondence processing requires identifying a set of points in one image which can be correspondingly identified as the same points in another image by matching points or features in one image with the corresponding points or features in another image.
Critically, however, the 3D camera must be finely calibrated such that the triangulation processing may be performed correctly. Therefore, unlike single-focal-length 2D cameras, 3D cameras are very sensitive to even small displacements of their internal components.
Even small amounts of physical deformation of the 3D camera's circuitry causes mis-calibration and degrades the 3D camera's ability to accurately determine depth to the objects in a scene.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the means for vacuum lamination of depth-sensing camera module PCBs to a stiffener using built-in vacuum channels as described herein.